War on All Macronations
by Waffles and Toffee
Summary: Micronations all over the world have come together to fight for the respect they believe they deserve. How will this all turn out? You'll have to read it to find out! You are allowed to put your micronation in this story and set up teams or be alone. Not all countries have to fight, so if you don't want them to, you have to say so. I only own Vivimine and the two birds!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside. The air was clean and the birds sung gracefully. I got out two harnesses and leashes and put them on my two birds.

Now these weren't any birds, not your typical budgie, no, no. They were lorikeets and my dearest friends/family. Waffles was a mustard scaly breasted lorikeet and Toffee was a cross between a normal scaly and a musk lorikeet. I've had Waffles longer and she instantly loved me. Toffee took some time because he/she wasn't as tame. I often mimic Waffles sounds and talk to her that way. I don't know what she's saying but I don't think it's bad.

Anyways, I strapped them up and took them for a walk outside. We passed plenty of stores and markets that sold foods and other goods. We wandered past all of those and ended up in front of this weird kid that was ranting. I picked my birds off the ground so they didn't get treaded on and got closer to see what the commotion was all about.

"Micronations of Australia! Join me to fight the countries of the world, to get the respect we deserve! For too long we have been stuck behind the shadows and mistreated by these countries. But now… we must fight them!" Oh great, it's another looney micronation that wants to go to war with everyone. He pointed at me "You there! Girl in the black and purple jumper! Tell me your name!"

Everyone turned to me. I hated being the centre of attention, it makes me anxious. But it'd be pretty stupid if I just stand here "Um I'm Vivimine" I answered. "Who are you?"

He grinned "I'm Sealand! And you look like a strong country, you should join!"

He's the famous Sealand?! No way! He is every micronations role model! "Well, I'm not much of a fighter so I wouldn't be much help" It's not that I'm weak, I just don't want to cause trouble. My big sister always told me to stay out of fights so I tried to be peaceful towards others, not that I talk to people anyways.

"No worries! You'll be a great fighter when you get used to it!" He wrote on a piece of paper "Now I've got you part of the rebellion thingy! I'll call you when you are ready to go out on the field with your team!"

He's forcing me into war?! How can he do that?! *sigh* I guess I have no choice.

I got home with some groceries and put the birds back in their cages so they could rest. If I'm going to war, what do I need? I thought long and hard about it. Well first I'll need a uniform!

I got cracking and made something really cool. It was a grey dress with a black collar and buttons and cuffs, red skinny jeans and cool shoes. I also got a scarf thing that Japanese girls tend to wear on their uniforms in anime, but mine is purple. And I can't forget my army green back pack for all my stuff.

Let's see… I'll need toiletries, water bottles, cooking utensils, food that doesn't rot easily, lighters and matches, sleeping bags, medicine and first aid, clothes, shoes, fishing gear, diary, pens, tools and many other essentials. Maybe I should bring copper to make green fires for emergencies… yeah I will! I also brought a few seeds and pots. But the only problem is how I'm supposed to carry it! Snap, I could take a cow since they are way more quiet then horses!

After stealing a cow from a farmer since I didn't have one, I waited for Sealand to call me about when we have to leave and what we have to do. Quickly enough, my phone buzzed and I answered "Hello~? Is that you Sealand?"

"Yup! I just rang to tell you about your first mission! Since we aren't going to supply weapons, you have to steal them! You must choose only one and you must do it alone. Be as discreet as you can and be careful. Don't get caught also." It sounded like there was another voice on his line "Who are you talking to Sealand?" they asked "Ah, just a friend!" he sounded nervous "Anyways I have to go, bye".

He hung up. Great, first I have to steal a cow and now a weapon? This sucks, he could have at planned things out first like expenses! Ugh!

I calmed down and headed out like commanded. I went to a local store, the Smoke Mart and Gift Store, because they tend to sell decorative swords. I climbed through the vents and made my way down on a piece of rope. I looked around for a good weapon. Katana! I took the largest one from the shelf and climbed back up.

When I got home I examined the awesome sword. It looked so cool, I bet it could slice a zombie in two!

I put the sword away in a safe hiding spot and went to bed and watched some Black Butler before I fell asleep.

**Aaaand I'll stop it here. Only because I don't know what else to write, it was getting kind of boring too. If the story seems somewhat interesting, please give me permission to put your micronation in it. I'd like to put them into small teams of 1-5 (1 for the loners :P) just like they do in Hetalia with the Axis and the Allies :) It could be a way for your micronation to become better known. If you don't have one, just make one, it's no big deal :D To be in a group or to just be part of the story OR to interact with a specific micronation post the name (of the micronation, not human names) and some info about the age appearance and stuff. Then you have to organise groups with other peoples micronations (they don't have to get along). You can organise a group with Vivimine if you want, since I'd like to be in a group of three :) Also I own nothing but Vivimine and the birds. All characters will interact with macronations and micronations in some way. I don't want to go to war. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. Please do send your micronations and motivation, otherwise I'll probably abandon the story :)**

**P.P.S If you would like to see example pictures of my country or show me ones of yours just ask okay? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a startling morning. I didn't realise how loud my phone was, and it rang over and over. I picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Viv! It's Sealand!" shouted the oh-so happy kid.

I groaned from tiredness, I stayed up late last night "Err, what is it Sealand?"

He laughed a bit "I have a new team mate for you to meet! Come quickly!" he hung up.

How annoying he is. But I guess it would be a good idea to meet someone in my team. I got dressed into a green singlet, navy blue denim shorts, grey hoodie and some black shoes. I headed out the door and caught the bus to meet up with Sealand and my team mate.

It wasn't long before I arrived at the location. I payed my fees to the driver and walked out the door. I was hugged from behind randomly, by some girl. I kind of freaked since I'm not much of a hugger but I calmed down quickly enough to see who she was. "Um excuse me, but who might you be?"

She released her grip and stood up straight, saluting like I was her boss "I am Murrawarri Republic! I am your new team mate! Nice to meet you!" she shook my hands rapidly. She was tanned, had dark brown hair that was accessorised with a head band, the head band being blue with brown stripes. Her hair reached her shoulders and was quite neat. She seemed friendly, so it shouldn't be hard to get along with her.

"Seems like your already getting along! I'll leave you to bond!" Sealand ran off somewhere, I hope he doesn't get lost.

I looked a Murrawarri. If I am alone with her, what do I do? How can I get to know her better? Maybe we should go somewhere… "Hey, Murrawarri. If you like I can cook some lunch…" Is that what you are supposed to ask people?

Her eyes widened "Yes, I'm starving!"

We got to my house and I cooked up some bacon, eggs and hashbrown burgers. They taste pretty good to me, so hopefully she likes it.

I handed her the small snack. She took a bite and melted. Yay!

"If you cook this more often, maybe we can be the best allies!" she exclaimed.

I'm glad she likes my cooking, I guess I will cook more often.

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T ADDED A 2****nd**** CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH SO MUCH STUFF AND HAVEN'T HAD ANYTIME TO ADD THIS IN! I AM SORRY IF I HAVE WASTED ANY OF YOUR TIME! I'LL TRY NOT TO LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!**


End file.
